


Ivory Isn't All It's Made Out To Be

by VintProtectionSquad



Series: To Accumulate Doubt [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintProtectionSquad/pseuds/VintProtectionSquad
Summary: "You’re...the only one who hasn’t tried pushin’ me, too."





	

INT. APARTMENT - EVENING

The room is sparsely furnished, with a couch RC, slightly angled to the left, a coat rack URC, and a desk L, facing right with a clock on it. Enter Ruben, a short, black-haired man with a beard, and Philip, a tall, stick-thin man with blond hair, from UR. They both take off and hang up their coats, and Ruben hangs up his hat as well.

PHILIP (to RUBEN)  
It’s nice to finally talk alone, Sugar. Your boys are nice, but I’m more interested in you. 

RUBEN  
Uh-huh. So what do you wanna know first?

Philip moves to CSL, motioning for Ruben to go to the couch.

PHILIP  
Please, have a seat, first. Anything I can get for you? 

Ruben walks to the couch, sitting on the left side with his elbow resting on its arm.

RUBEN  
Iced water, please

PHILIP (surprised)  
That all? I took you for the whiskey type of man. 

RUBEN  
Only when I ain’t comfortable.

Philip smiles approvingly, then exits UL. Ruben’s leg starts bouncing, and he looks about the room, mildly interested. He glances at where Philip had left, moves his hands to fold them in his lap. Philip returns with two glasses of water, one with ice and one without. He crosses the stage towards Ruben, who takes his drink with a nod. He sits on the other side of the couch, not quite against the arm, and Ruben’s leg stills as he takes a sip from his glass.

RUBEN (appreciative)  
Thank you. 

PHILIP (smiling, crosses legs)  
Of course.

A few moments of silence pass, and Philip balances his drink on his knee as he watches Ruben.

PHILIP (curious)  
May I ask a question? 

RUBEN (turns head to him)  
Shoot. 

PHILIP  
How long have you known? 

Ruben’s brow furrows, and he gives Philip an odd look. 

RUBEN (unsure, moving to drink)  
About your lil’ crush?

PHILIP  
About you being a fruit.

Ruben’s eyes widen and he nearly chokes on his water, shaking his head as he covers his mouth. 

RUBEN (between coughs)  
I’m- m’not a fruit. I still like dames, Phil. 

PHILIP (quirking a brow)  
Sure you ain’t just in denial? 

RUBEN (stern)  
No. I fancy men _and_ women.

They fall quiet once again, though Ruben is notably more tense than before. Philip straightens a bit, then sets his glass on the ground to the side of the couch before moving closer towards Ruben. The other man eyes Philip suspiciously.

PHILIP  
So you _do_ fancy me, yes?

RUBEN (slowly)  
I might...  
  
PHILIP (smiling, hand on RUBEN’s knee)  
And what might we do about that?

Ruben doesn’t say anything, so Philip leans in closer, his voice taking on a flirtatious note. The glass in Ruben’s hand starts shaking slightly.

PHILIP  
What might we do, indeed...

Philip moves his head towards Ruben’s neck, but just as he’s about to make contact, Ruben drops his glass. It shatters against the floor, causing both to jolt. Philip looks down at the glass shards, then back to Ruben, who is keeping his gaze firmly to the ground.

PHILIP (disappointed)  
I...I’ll go get a broom. 

He carefully stands, tiptoeing around the debris and moves towards UL. He pauses before he leaves, turns to say something to Ruben. He stops himself before he does, and shakes his head as he exits. Ruben is still for another few moments, fingers tight against his own knees, still staring at the floor. Finally, he stands, and moves to URC. He grabs his coat from the hook and puts it on, and as he’s picking up his hat, Philip returns with a broom. He seems startled to see Ruben getting ready to leave, and rushes to get in front of him when he moves towards UR.

PHILIP (panicked)  
Ruben! Ruben, wait, I’m sorry! I didn’t know that wasn’t what you wanted- 

RUBEN (quietly)  
It isn’t that. 

PHILIP (confused)  
What?

Ruben sighs, then raises his free hand to comb it through his hair. 

RUBEN  
It’s complicated, Phil. 

PHILIP (pleading)  
Then explain, please. I’m more than happy to listen.

Ruben is quiet for a few seconds, but then he nods. Relief washes over Philip’s face as he gently pulls Ruben towards the couch again. He sweeps the broken glass directly in front of it DR, and Ruben sits once it’s out of the way. Philip returns, leans the broom against the right side of the couch, and sits a few inches away from Ruben.

PHILIP  
So...what happened there?

Ruben fiddles with his hat, which is still in his grasp. He doesn’t make eye contact with Philip.

RUBEN  
Look, Phil, I- I thought I’d be able to do this, but it ain’t stickin’. It isn’t anything you’re doin’, it’s just me.

PHILIP  
Is this the first time it’s happened?  
  
RUBEN (shaking head)  
No. I’ve tried before, but the farthest I was able to go was pettin’. There’s just something wrong with me, but I- I can’t explain it right. 

PHILIP  
I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you. 

RUBEN (bitterly)  
Yeah, well, you’re the only one who thinks that.

Suddenly, Ruben’s shoulders relax slightly, and a look of realization crosses his face.

RUBEN  
You’re...the only one who hasn’t tried pushin’ me, too.

Philip doesn’t immediately respond, so Ruben lets out a deep sigh and drops the hat on his lap, rubbing his face with both hands.

RUBEN  
Look, I’m not sayin’ I wanna end this- ‘cause I don’t. _God,_ I don’t. I’m just wondering if...if we can take this slow. For now, at least. 

PHILIP (smiles, putting his hand next to RUBEN’s leg)  
Of course. I really do want this to work out.

Ruben finally smiles at that, and after a moment of thought, puts one of his own hands over Philip’s. After a moment he sits up straight, seeming to realize something, and looks towards L at the clock. Upon seeing the time, he sighs through his nose, and removes his hand as he stands up.

RUBEN  
Sorry to leave you so soon, but I really ought to get goin’. Got plans for tomorrow. 

PHILIP (standing as well)  
Of course. I’m glad you stopped by, Sugar. 

RUBEN (grinning up at him, placing hat on head)  
Will you be workin’ tomorrow morning?  
  
PHILIP  
I will. 

RUBEN  
I’ll be comin’ in with Davey and Tom, then. Maybe the new kid, too. 

PHILIP  
Mmm. You still haven’t told me what it is you do for a living. 

RUBEN  
Maybe one day I’ll tell ya. Maybe. 

PHILIP (amused)  
I’ll be waiting with baited breath, sweet thing. 

Ruben makes for the door, and Philip trails behind him. The former stops at URC, however, and turns to Philip. 

RUBEN  
Say, could you...lean down for a sec, Phil? 

Philip seems confused by the request, but does as he’s asked. Ruben hesitates very briefly before leaning forward, pressing a short kiss to the taller man’s cheek. 

RUBEN  
Thanks for tonight, Doll. Really. 

PHILIP (dazed, reaching up to touch his cheek with a grin)  
Of course, Sugar. 

With that, Ruben tilts his hat and turns, exiting UR. Philip stands there, staring at where he’d left for a few moments before sighing fondly, moving back to the couch to collect the broom. Then he picks up his half-full glass of water, and exits UL with a giddy smile and a skip in his step.


End file.
